For such cigarette boxes, so-called hinged lid packages are frequently used. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-213340, for example, the package of this type has a box body and a lid for opening and closing the box body, and the inner pack is contained in the box body.
Common people including smokers have been long familiar with the above-described shape of the package. Thus, there is no freshness in the package opening and closing operation, and the package of this type is poor in such visual attraction that increases the user's buying motivation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette box having such novel opening and closing mode that can increase the user's buying motivation, and a blank set for the box.